


V&V

by honestly_giant



Series: venom!viktor [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Death, Eating, Gang Violence, Gangs, Gen, Gore, Homelessness, Illness, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Violence, Suicidal Thoughts, Vomiting, drug mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestly_giant/pseuds/honestly_giant
Summary: The universe had made things difficult for Viktor, but he always tried to find good in everything. Little did he know that very quality would mean the difference of life and death.





	1. Viktor and the Very Bad No Good Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The OC insert nobody asked for yet here it is

        Winter in the city was cold and harsh, with very limited protection on each barren corner. That's why the parks and outskirts were so popular among the homeless. Trading the sharp building edges for wind breaking bushes meant survival. Viktor had found such a spot, sharing it with an older woman named Lauren. She was a sweet thing and Viktor didn't mind sharing what he had. In return, Lauren could only offer stories from when she was a girl but that was enough for the other. Viktor was just glad he didn't have to talk to himself all the time anymore.  
    Above all, they both feared being alone again. So the two were happy with what little they had and each other's company.

        Lauren had gone for a bit to visit her sister's grave and insisted she did it alone. It was a yearly custom that Viktor unwillingly obliged, not liking the fact that she was completely on her own for several days, all while it was during the winter. But he had waited and sure enough, Lauren came back. However, it was soon obvious that the trip was especially rough this year as she fell ill. Her fever didn't break over the course of 3 days and Viktor began to fear the worst. Just when he was planning on taking her to the hospital (bills be damned), the unthinkable happened.

    As he wiped her drenched brow, Viktor debated how best to transport the woman. When Lauren abruptly sat up, his only thoughts were worried that she might hurt herself. Before he could even attempt to soothe her, she reached out and grasped him by the throat with incredible strength. It was so sudden, so vicious, so _impossible_ for such a tiny, old woman.  
    "L-Laury bird!" He choked, fingers desperately trying to pry at hers. "It's me! It's... It's Viktor!"  
    But his words provoked nothing from her, as she rose from the makeshift bed with him still held in a python-like grip.  
    This wasn't possible! What had happened to his dear friend? Was it even her anymore?  
    Ere darkness could consume his vision, Lauren slammed Viktor into the floor before vomiting an inky, black liquid all over his front. After finishing the disgusting action, the woman simply collapsed on top of the stunned man.  
    Head aching from several forms off trauma, Viktor quickly rolled her off and had a coughing fit while trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. Before he could piece together anything coherent, Viktor realized he needed to check on her.  
    "Lauren? Lauren, can you hear me?" There was no response. And no heartbeat or breath upon careful inspection. "No, no no! Laury-bird, stay with me!" He tried for far too long, ignoring his throbbing head and aching limbs, but Viktor couldn't bring his friend back.  
    For half an hour he tried to revive her heart. For 2 hours he cried out his own.

    Hanging up the payphone, Viktor at least had the comfort that the police would find Lauren and give her a proper resting place. As of now, he had to find a new spot to stay for the remaining months. Shelters weren't an option, given his colourful past, so that meant an alley for the time being.  
    Whatever had happened with Lauren, Viktor didn't have time to think about. In reality, he didn't _want_ to think of what had just happened. It was too surreal and improbable that there was no point trying to figure it out. But this seemed to become less of an option as he felt a fever rise, and at an alarming time.

    Viktor ducked down an empty side street to catch his breath, tearing scarves off. This wasn't good. Whatever Lauren had caught, he most likely had it too now. Which meant he was very possibly going to die.  
    Should he go to a hospital? What if he got others sick? What if he was patient zero? Would it be better if he just died in the snow?  
    This horrible line of thoughts was interrupted by a loud metal door slamming into the brick. The smell of food washed over Viktor's senses as he realized how godamn starving he was. Hunger was nothing new to him but this was a whole different level.  
    The errand boy made a face at the homeless man before tossing a trash bag into the dumpster and closing the door. It was only a second after that door closed when Viktor all but jumped into the bin. Just like hunger, dumpster diving was nothing new. People threw away perfectly good food all the time, it was more disgusting to leave it for rot, really. At least, in his mind it was.  
    Poorly made breadsticks, lumpy gravy, sour coleslaw, and undeniably gross chicken spilt from the bag and into the icy air. First, the breadsticks dunked in gravy, then the slimy chicken, and even the obviously bad coleslaw. It was all so good he couldn't stop himself. He was just so hungry.  
    Tossing a bone behind him, he reached for another when there was suddenly a horrible lurch in his stomach. Grabbing the edges of the trash bag, Viktor began to vomit violently into it.  
    Alright. That coleslaw was _really_ bad.  
    He was relieved to see that the expulsion was just food and not black or tinted red. At least that was good news. Climbing out of the dumpster, Viktor couldn't help but recall that Lauren did indeed vomit on him. The memory of the warm wetness nearly made him retch again. But looking down, there was clearly nothing staining his jacket, and it wasn't like he had another coat to switch into. No residue, black bile, supernatural strength....  
    Viktor gasped loudly. It was so obvious! Lauren had come from a graveyard so it could only possibly be two things. It was either a curse or an evil spirit! How could he have been so clueless? Fuck the hospital, he needed a godamn priest.  


     _"You're an idiot."_  
    Freezing in his tracks, Viktor nervously whipped his head around. Just as he had feared, he was alone in the alley. Or worse. He wasn't alone in his head.  
    "Aw **fuck** "


	2. When It Rains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor didn't think it was possible for there to be something WORSE than a demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't stop won't stop

   “Aw  **fuck**. Who's there?!” Viktor shouted while turning this way and that in a desperate panic.

   Maybe it was the guy who threw the trash out. Maybe it was someone on the roof, or passing by. There was no way that voice came from... came from....

   Too terrified to finish the thought, he scrambled for the exit of the alley. There was a reasonable explanation (says the man who was convinced it was possession mere minutes ago). Viktor was simply under the weather and hallucinating. That's all. Nothing more and nothing less.

   “Hospital.” He murmured while hurrying to leave the backstreet. Taking one step after another, Viktor realized after a moment or two that he wasn't _moving_ . Looking down only proved his suspicions, as only his feet scrapped the ground and nothing else. He wasn't going forward. Something was _holding_ him in place.

   Raw fear crept into Viktor's throat at the sight of black tendrils clinging to the shouldering walls. Even worse, said tendrils were coming from his own back.

   Before he could scream, another sprouted from Viktor's chest and covered his mouth. Only very muffled yelling could be heard from him.

    _“Silence. You are safe.”_

   Safe?! This was a thousand leagues away from being safe! What this really was, was some sort of demon or alien who was going to make a meat puppet outta him!!

    _“For someone so foolish, you're very quick. Perhaps that's why we bond so well.”_

   Viktor was released back to the safety of the ground and ungaged. Gasping for a minute, something the voice said stuck out to him.

   “B-Bond? What do you mean, bond?” Much to his horror, he got a response.

    _“We are unable to survive on this planet without a host. You and I are compatible._ The _most compatible I've had yet. Usually this process takes a few days. But here we are.”_

   Viktor shook his head in disbelief. “S-So what, are you going to use me to conquer the Earth now or something?!” This was awful. And if that was the case, well, Viktor wasn't selfish enough to risk all of humanity for his life.

    _“_ That _. That is why I like you. You see the world differently. People are not your enemy, they are to be reasoned with, they are to be understood. They are to be loved. You, Viktor, are full of love.”_

   It was silent. Deafening, even, before Viktor spoke again.

   “What the **fuck**.”


End file.
